world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011715session
Welcome back (Again.) Tethys you didnt even spell your own name right silly goose hehehehe hi Vyllen HAHAHAHA Tethys hehe Meouet i am le ready Tethys grab onto ur butts everybody we're going for a ride Vyllen let's get ready to Diiieeee ok, who are we missing for LOBAE Tethys tp, mc Kolena Kate, who is on her way. ok does anyone else have TP's number, or do i need to text him I have it. ok good cause i'm lazy and don't want to get up Vyllen Something about not giving his number to minors >:( Kolena I think I have everyone's number except Squigs. Tethys im texting her rn she just said 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' Kolena Well Ryspor's not really participating anyway. Tethys then i reminded her she rip'd in peace yeah she needs to be here Kolena Oh, does she? for raisins Okay. Meouet wait is ripsore really ded like we can live without her if necessary Fate soory nah it's cool bb fato i'm talking about ryspra Kate fato Kolena We don't know if he's really dead, YW, but certainly he has been....unavailable. For raisins. Kate and ryspra i sense a rule 63 that's so last act truth Vyllen :| Kate i ship fato <3< ryspra Tethys #rule63'dbeforeitwascool Kate fato spades ryspra Kolena So yeah, GA, tell her to get her butt in gear if she can manage it. So, who'd like to remind the group where we left off, while i use that to buy myself time to finish structuring my plans for the seshie LAST TIME ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: Wait, no, sorry. Tethys she can be here in like 5 mins Kolena LAST TIME ON LOBAE: Tethys we were going to go into a box and then rocks fell and everybody died Vyllen We was die. Kolena Meouet got a SUSPICIOUS PACKAGE intended for Libby, and the team set out to explore LOBAE. Tethys 10 minutes? she sounds unsure Kolena They discovered their rotocraft was INFESTED with SMALL CROAKBEASTS. Mari Grrr... Kolena One may have been killed in starting the engine. SUDDENLY, A BUNCH OF MANNEQUINS APPEARED. Tethys mari beat them up and meouet gave some dolls candy and then kate killed us all Kolena AND THEY WERE ASSHOLES. Meouet gave them candy and they stopped being assholes. Then we asked them what was wrong and they started being assholes again. Kate yea kate wound time too hard? somethin like that she did her job too well Vyllen Don't forget how fucking baller I am at commanding frogs. Kolena They want to take us to some monster, and we offered to come in peace but they preferred for us to come in pieces. and the party was almost #rekt And then yeah, Kate accidentally reset them to the end of their countdown. Then thanksgiving happened. Kate oh yea Kolena And now we are possibly back to the moment before we get rekt. was thanksgiving a fever dream? Kate i hope not who knows huehuehue i hope we teleported away to safety #jackisbacklessthanthree Meouet Dani certainly hopes not. All right Kolena ^_^ As I said in the memo, holiday sessions' canonicity is weird. I would assume they happened but there is no telling when exactly. Everyone ready? I am. Mari Yep. Lily yeo Tethys yup Vyllen yeah Lily *yep Kate si Tethys i like how we all said it differently Meouet i died while i was waiting Kolena TP says he's at dinner, so count him out for now, but he'll try to show up a little late. Meouet but sure Squigs i will let you know if when you are needed. Pester me in private because peanut gallery Kolena Oh, and GCA had that thing with his cousin, so he's probably also going to be late. that's fine The group of you wake up, having been struck unconscious by the *~*mystery attack*~*. Did the Great Gobblebeast hunt actually happen? you have your loot but you are where you left However, it seems much time has passed the sky has darkened and a large storm is brewing in the north Kate Kate groans, hand on her head. "Remind me to be a bit more careful next time." Tethys Tethys gets up and dusts herself off. "| Looks like we're back in Kansas? |" Kate "I don't like Kansas." Kate looks north. "That looks bad." Meouet Meouet looks around, taking note of the reactions of the newcomers. Vyllen Vyllen blinks, "Neat." Kate Kate looks at Meouet. "Was I dreaming, or...?" She frowns. Kolena Kolena remains quiet, attempting to figure out what has happened before speaking. Mari Mari slowly sits up, moving stiffly. "Ouch." She slowly climbs to her feet. "That storm does not look good. We should probably see about getting into cover." Kolena Kolena frets at her lip. Something seems wrong about this outcome. The dolls are nowhere to be seen? No, they're gone And we are in the same location we were in when they attacked us? along with all the frogs yes I wont make you guys roll notice. The great Ogane Bell of the Temple is being rung yes Kolena Kate tries to remember what that means Kolena "Why have we not been killed? Or taken hostage? It was my understanding they wished to make us a meal for their monster. If we were unconscious for as long as we appeared to be they would have been free to do what they wished with us." Vyllen Buddhism! Tethys "| And what was with that weirdly lucid dream, was that another thing like the golden planet with the really wussy shellpeople? |" Kate "I was afraid I wasn't the only one who dreamed that." Meouet " Tethys Tethys brandishes her dad's swords. "| Yep, definitely some wizard of oz crap right here. Reference earlier well used. |" Meouet "Why are you still surprised?" Meouet looks to Kate. Kolena "It is probably not as relevant as the issue with the dolls. And avoiding that storm. Mari is right, we should be getting out of the weather. But let us search the area around us first so we don't let any evidence of what happened get washed away by the storm." The wind is picking up. Kate "Call it a false hope." Vyllen "I didn't get any familial swords :/" Kate "We should get to shelter, we haven't much time." What is to the south of us? Tethys "| Let's get to that bell. |" Kolena Kolena remembers what Seriad and Beau told her about Light, and attempts to summon up a little ball of light to help them see the environment around them. Empty fields, and eventually an orchard Creating Advantage Tethys "| And this time, no killing anything. |" Kolena Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Light) ( ) +1+0 = -2 roll light kolena Nope. hahahaa "This is not as simple as I was hoping it might be." Kate "Wouldn't going to the bell lead us back to those dolls?" Vyllen "At least you tried? What were you trying to do?" Meouet "The dolls have only been counting..." Kolena "I wished to create a mote of light so that we might have an easier time investigating." Tethys "| Our problems so far seem to stem from violence, so I'm sure if we somehow manage to not attack anything, we'll probably be fine. |" Meouet Meouet looks to Mari, "Which shelter do you propose?" Mari "I say we head back to the temple. It should be secure enough to stand against the storm." Kate "Very well." Kate jumps into the air and turns to go. "Shall we?" KAte initiates a fast travel sequence Tethys Tethys puts away the swords and starts walking. no fast travelling, theres always a random encounter in between you and your destination! Kolena Before they go, while everyone else is deciding where to seek shelter, Kolena's going to investigate to make sure there's no further evidence of what happened after they were knocked unconscious. Tethys its just basic math! Kolena Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Investigate) ( ) +1+0 = -1 Tonight is not my night. -_- kolena. You are shocked to find Mari's Rotocopter here Vyllen You tried <3 Nefarious! Tethys Tethys would like to investigate too. sure tethys Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 pff Tethys, you are shocked to find Kolena attempting to steal Mari's Rotocopter "| Keep up, Kolena. No more rotocraft. |" Kolena Kolena sighs. "We do not have time to give a full investigation. I only hope we are not missing something vital." Kolena goes to catch up with the others. Tethys Tethys shrugs and takes a bunch of pictures on her phone as they walk awaay. "| Let's send these off to the lab to be analyzed. |" "| CSI: Troll Miami style. |" Kate shocking development Vyllen What lab, your bullshit computers guy is literally right there Kate "You need a computer guy to enhance the images." all of you who have Tethys' chumhandle, your phones are spammed with pictures of the rotocraft and surrounding area, tagged #CSI, #ENHANCE! #Investigation oh they were away from us @GA: You need a computer guy to enhance the images Mari Mari scowls at Kate's casual display of flight in envy, before decaptolging and unwrapping one of her parachutes. "I hope this will offer some protections," she mutters to herself, throwing it over the most vital parts of the rotocopter and weighting it down with stones. Vyllen "lmao just zoom." Kolena Kolena gives a deadpan face, though she can't keep a hint of a smile off of it. Tethys Tethys stops messing around and takes the position right behind point. Probably a military term for that, but whatever. Kate Kate floats over to mari. "Does the rotocopter work?" you should turn it into a vertibird Mari "Not at the moment, no. The engine needs a complete overhaul, thanks to those damn frogs." Mari sighs, securing the last piece of cover, before turning to head towards the temple. Kate "We'll have to fix it later then." KAte tries to captchalogue the rotocopter, just in case. Tethys looks like KATE is trying to steal it now rotocopter is too large Kate Kate shrugs and flies off. so may i initiate fast travel to the temple plz dew yeah i need approval from others Tethys ye Meouet plz Tethys ll pls Kolena plz x2 good enough. Vyllen ya When you arrive in the temple plaza, you find the place desolate. The doors into the temple are shut tight. The bell is nearly deafening this close. Kolena No dolls anywhere? None Tethys Is there a bell tower of some sort? The Bell is under a covered platform, and while the log is moving, and ringing the bell, there is no ringer. "| That bell must be mechanical, I see no ringer. |" "| We should find who or what set it off. |" Kolena "It seems the storm may have been expected." Mari Mari approaches the door, banging on it as hard as she can. "Excuse me?" she shouts as loudly as she can. "Please let us in. The storm is coming." Mari, there is no answer Kate "Theoretically we could fly over but I have a terrible feeling about the course of action." Tethys "| The people here probably don't want to shelter us after we killed their frogs. |" Mari "It might be they simply can't hear us." Kolena "It may also just be that they are too scared of the storm to want to risk putting a hole in their defenses to allow us in." Meouet Can Meouet roll lore to know if there would be another place for the dolls to have gone? Tethys "| Both also likely. |" "| Maybe they're in a cellar somewhere? Or some kind of storm proof building? |" Meouet, sure!. Meouet Rolling 4df+3+2 (closet weaboo) ( ) +3+2 = 4 Vyllen "inb4 storm is angry wrathful god." Kolena "Yes. Let us hope we are not about to run into Wiggler's namesake." Tethys "| She was a Titanness, not a god. |" Vyllen "Nerds." Meouet "We need to... get far away from the storm, actually..." You hear a loud crack, followed by an angry roar. A bolt of lighting has hit the tree near the rotocopter. "I'm not talking shelter. We need to outrun it... perhaps..." Tethys "| Perhaps we need another vehicle? |" Kolena "Outrun A Storm? It Is Possible I Could Do That If It Is Moving Slowly Enough, And Perhaps Wiggler....But What About The Rest Of You?" Mari "Damn it! I hope that my baby will be alright," Mari says, peering frantically back. Vyllen "Yeah totally, we;re going to be face to face with it, then this dragon fucker comes out, all genie-like and all. We're gonna be like 'oh shit. pls no kill' and he'll be like, 'where's my dragon balls." Tethys "| Your bird'll be fine, let's worry about us. |" "| But instead of talking, how about we start running? |" Meouet "Okay, I'm going to be very blunt. That storm is hungry. Let's try to live?" Meouet grabs Kolena's hand and flies a bit ahead. Vyllen "ayy lmao." Kolena Kolena is surprised, but allows herself to be lead away. Tethys Tethys follows closely behind them. Vyllen Vyllen follows as well Tethys "| Is it specifically targetting us, or is there a chance we can circle around it? |" Tethys yells ahead. Lightning strikes one of the trees nearer the temple grounds. Vyllen "What a shitty way to die. Death by storm." Tethys "| By the way, we should really speed up! |" Kate "If Jack is indeed back, I don't know how I feel about speeding us up." Tethys "| What? I mean run faster! |" Kolena "So Then This Storm....It Is Alive? For Want Of A Better Term?" Vyllen "Who?" Kolena "If It Hungers, I mean?" Kolena's addressing this to Meouet Mari Mari follows the others, still looking over her shoulder every few steps in worry. She jumps slightly at the next lightning strike. "If I had some clear idea where we were going, I might be able to shorten the distance there," she yells over the storm. "Unless we are fleeing without a destination in mind, which seems only marginally better than waiting around here." Kate @LL Are we losing the storm or is it 2fast4us Kolena In the words of the greatest Wizzard of all time, "it is not where you are running to, but what you are running FROM that matters." Meouet "Alive is..." "Well... We'll talk when we're safe..." Kolena "Very Well." Kolena grips Meouet's hand tighter. Tethys "| Hey Mari, maybe if we work together we can increase the space between it and us? |" Kolena She looks back at Tethys though, with a look of concern in her eye. Mari "I am willing to give it a shot." Mari attempts to create some distance between the storm and the party. Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 hahaha No, mari, no Tethys, would you like to try Tethys Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Kolena Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 hehehe hehehe Tethys, you manage to move the party about 100 yards forward. which direction are you running, guys? Meouet Rolling 4df+3 to check ( ) +3 = 3 Tethys Which way is the planet rotating? And are we on the north or south hemisphere? Vyllen I just thought the direction opposite of the storm Tethys yeah that the storm is coming north to south are you running south then? Kolena Are you not just following Meouet then? Tethys okay we're going south or following meouet? whichever way shes going im going Kolena She flew off with Kolena before the rest of you, right? Vyllen Then I'm following Meouet? I dunno Tethys yeah okay so im running with meouet and teleporting whoevers with us i suppose Meouet, which way are you going then Meouet I Meouet will be heading toward the orchard. to the south, then Kate sooooouth! all right. The burst from Tethys moves your group to halfway through the fields. The storm is still approaching fast, but you have some time. Tethys "| Hahah, I did it! Let's keep going! |" Vyllen "Noice!" Kate "Nice work, Tethys, keep an eye out for somewhere to seek cover." Tethys May I roll notice to look for shelter? sure Kate I was going to as well but i was trying to find my sheet in all my tabs XD Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Kate Rolling 4df+2 Notice ( ) +2 = 1 The nearest shelter is still the sealed temple. Other than that it's the orchard. Tethys "| We might find solace in the orchard, but other than the temple, I see nothing. |" Tethys will continue onward to the orchard, assuming the others are still going as well. so? others? Vyllen ye Meouet "The only time I ever wished Ryspor was here..." Meouet sighed. sighs* Kolena Kolena frets at her lower lip again. "Is there anything I can do to help? I have not become very skilled with my game-granted powers yet, but I feel like I should be doing something." Mari Pulling her labcoat more tightly around herself, Mari continues to follow Meouet, having no better ideas. Meouet "You know what... Kolena, would you mind trying to grant us a little luck?" Meouet smiles. Kolena "I can try. I have not done particularly well yet thus far though. Let me try to concentrate first, this time." Kolena attempts to concentrate on the concept of Luck, using Will to bolster her focus. Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Will) ( ) +2+0 = 3 You are Lucky! Kolena Then invokes her FOCUS advantage to Attempt to create Luck. Rolling 4dF +1 +2 (Light) ( ) +1+2 = 5 All of the luck. All of it. Vyllen :D Kate wow Kolena "I Think That I Am Feeling Something Happening. But It Is Ephemeral And I Cannot Really Put Into Words What I Have Accomplished." "Perhaps It Will Be Enough?" you have luck but what will you do with it Tethys make us lucky enough for the storm to move away or disperse? at the very least, slow Kolena Yeah, I was planning to grant the invoke to the others so they can use the luck, rather than Kolena using it herself ok, what are other people doing? Tethys running! and trying to find shelter Kate ^^^^ ok, you've got the orchard. Just running without trying to use your abilities you will not outrun the storm "Do any of you happen to be breath players?" Kolena Sadly all the breath players are on the other two teams. And one of them is MIA Vyllen "Ooh, I think Mahtah is one of those. But she's on the other team." Kolena LUCKY BREAK: Sami suddenly appears to pick up Meouet so they can visit Libby to talk about THE OCCURRENCE Tethys "| Jack Heston is a Knight of Breath. |" Meouet ahahahaha. sorry i disappeared, we had a snake emergency. Kate "That doesn't help us." Kolena I'm actually tempted to ask if I could seriously use that Luck invoke on that. =P But it's probably just a little too on the nose Vyllen Could Vyllen try and give himself a totally bullshit lifey speed hack? Or maybe even the whole team? :o Meouet "Kolena, grab my shoulders, I need to use my arms." Kolena Kolena does so, climbing up to a piggyback position. Vyllen, explain how that would work? Vyllen: Inherit the Life of a cheetah Or a cheater. Either way Vyllen I don't know... anything about biology at all. But I was... Wait no, that's silly. Something about adrenaline and LEG DAY. But that sounds really silly as I think about it Meouet Meouet uncaptchalogues the box and opens the lid, a small peek of gold for anyone close enough. "Get us somewhere safe, please, Ryspor." Lily would that be my cue to roll space? Tethys is ryspor a frog lmao Vyllen Ryspor became a speck of gold reincarnation at it's finest Ryspooooor Kolena Getting turned into gold? That is so metal DID SQUIGGLES LEAVE Kate whoa whats that Ryspor what no i'm here Oh you went behind the map oh ehehe Ryspor, you manifest beside Meouet! Whoooooooo 15:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) you feel a compulsion to roll space. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 3 The group of you find yourselves in the orchard. Meouet Meouet's expression seems very uncomfortable. Ryspor Ryspor looks around. He waves awkwardly. "...Ah. Hello, everyone!" Tethys "| Hey, you're back! |" "| I totally used my powers. You missed it, though. |" Kolena From Meouet's back, Kolena says "I Am Not Sure I Understand What Just Happened." Ryspor "That's wonderful!" He grins. "What did you do?" Vyllen "heheh. Cool." Kolena "You Seem To Have Tensed Up Though. Did Something Go Awry?" Kate "What the hell?" Meouet "No, everything has gone well..." Kate "Ah. Ryspor." Kate moves toward him. "Good to see you." She does a strange and awkward hug. Tethys "| I moved us forward about, what, a hundred meters? |" "| How did your uh, punishment go? |" Mari "Yes, from what i saw it looked to be quite painful. Interesting, though." Ryspor Ryspor hugs her back. "It's very good to be back. I missed you all dearly." He looks at Tethys, not meeting her eyes. "Ah. Yes. That." Vyllen "Did you die?" The lightning strikes the field where you recently were. A moment later, thunder booms through the orchard, and the wind makes the trees rustle ominously. Ryspor "...In a sense, yes. I suppose It is accurate to say that I am no longer quite myself, shall we say." Tethys "| Okay, that's a great story, let's hear all about it after we're safe. |" Ryspor "My thoughts exactly." Meouet "Ryspor, is it possible for you to help us find shelter? Do you think we would... weather this storm if we were to hide... say... underground... or inside of a tree?" Ryspor "Underground may be feasible, if there are any such caverns on this Land. I'll see if I can detect any." Rolling 4df+5 to send a 'ping' of sorts to get the layout of the ground beneath them ( ) +5 = 2 You don't find a cavern, but tunnels Kate "Can you not MAKE a cavern?" "If necessary" Ryspor "There appears to be some sort of tunnel system below us, so I don't think that will be necessary." Kolena "Tunnels? Curious." Mari "Thank you for coming to aid us," Mari shouts over the oncoming storm. "Can you sense if there is an opening nearby?" Tethys "| Wait, they might not be safe. |" "| Can you see into them? |" Ryspor He grins, somewhat cockily. "You forget I am a Space player. I don't need an opening to get us inside." Lightning strikes a tree in the first row of the orchard. Kate "Get us down there, Ryspor." Ryspor "We shall simply have to hope whatever might occupy the tunnels is friendly. Uncertain death is better than certain, after all. Brace yourselves, I'm teleporting us now." Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 Whoo, congrats, you're all in the tunnels. You can hear the low rumble of thunder from time to time, but other than that, it's dark down here. Meouet "Thank you..." Meouet grits her teeth. "You're a ... ... ... life saverrrrr...." She seems a bit pained to admit this. Tethys Tethys takes out a flashlight and turns it on. Ryspor Ryspor chuckles. "Your gratitude is most appreciated." Kolena Kolena believes she has begun to see why Meouet is uncomfortable. Mari "Thank you very much, Ryspor. You have quite possibly saved all our live." Kolena She pats her shoulder. Tethys "| Take out your moonbeams, quickly. And thanks. |" Kate "Thanks Ryspor." "You are a gentletroll and a scholar" Ryspor "Ahaha. You flatter me, really." He takes out his own Grub's First Flashlight and switches it on. "So, would anyone care to fill me in on what has happened in my...unfortunate absence?" Tethys "| Dolls, thanksgiving, giant turkey, Jack guy, Beau says evil, storm. |" The light from your flashlights reveals a stonework tunnel, heading north-south. Ryspor Ryspor's smile drops like a stone. "Did you say...Jack?" Meouet "Ah, yes. The children say he's returned." Kate "The last major thing that happened was the revelation that jack has returned, and also that there is apparently lethal consequences to harming the wildlife." Kolena Is Meouet on the ground now, by the way? Mari "I wonder if the dolls are responsible for digging these tunnels, or something older," Mari muses, studying the stonework. Tethys "| Who would have guessed that attacking harmless animals would piss off the locals? |" Are there any carvings on the walls? Ryspor "Dear GodOS." Ryspor looks pale. "Are we sure it is truly him? Has anyone checked with Beau to see if his ghost is still on the Ark?" Kate "I have not." Ryspor "I'll speak to him over Trollian when I get the chance. If he really has returned, we are all in terrible danger." Kate "It is why I have refrained from using time." Mari "We can do little about the matter for the moment. For now, we ought to decide on a direction. North, or south?" Kate "If the storm is still following our cardinal position, we ought to lead it away from the settlement." Meouet "Give me a moment." Meouet puts her hand on the walls of the tunnel and attempts to use her innate psychometric abilities. Kolena Because Kolena is still riding piggyback on Meouet And I am wondering if that has become ridiculous yet or if they're still flying Meouet which is adorbs Kolena Agreed Tethys Tethys smiles at Kolena. "| Having fun up there? |" Meouet "Nothing has gone through here in a long time. I don't know anything..." Vyllen "Flip a coin?" Kolena Kolena blushes as she realizes what Tethys is getting at, and gets to her feat, clearing her throat. Luckily the darkness should be hiding her embarrassment. You said stonework tunnel, Amanda. So did you mean this tunnel is artificial rather than natural? Or I mean does it give the appearance of having been built rather than having simply formed? it was either built by someone, or a construct of the game. it is very simple stone blocks lined up on the sides of the tunnel Tethys "| Flipping a coin sounds good. Hey Kollie, maybe you can use your light abilities to make it land in a favorable way. |" Kate "Smart." Kolena "I Can Give It A Go. But I Think It Would Be Unwise To Rely On My Powers Overmuch Yet." Ryspor "It's certainly a viable strategy. If I remember correctly, we once managed to God Tier one of our players using a similar method." Tethys She shrugs. "| Worth a shot? |" Kolena "For All I Know I Will Still Turn Good Luck Into Bad Luck, As Of Yet." don't forget, the temple is north of you, the village south Kate "It's not like your powers will run out." She thinks for a moment. "Or worse yet result in dismemberment." Tethys "| Now you've jinxed it. |" Mari "Does anyone have a marble? Or other round object? We could determine which way leads farther down. I would not wish to venture near the surface right now." Kate "There's no such thing as jinxes." Vyllen "I don't have any change on me. Just shitty phones and like, four computers." Tethys "| Really, the choice is do we go towards the village or the temple. |" Kolena "Perhaps If I Concentrate Again. It Helped Last Time." Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Will) ( ) +2+0 = 4 Kolena FOCUSES on luck. "Before I Do This, Perhaps It Would Be Wise To Know What Our Goal Is? One Destination Is As Good As Another If We Do Not Know What Constitutes Good Luck." Tethys "| We want to... Save the inhabitants of this land? |" Mari "Somewhere safe? Or perhaps somewhere which would advance our quest, which seems a bit more complicated." Ryspor "Perhaps we had best concentrate on simply finding shelter from the storm for now." Kolena "I Would Say We Have Already Found That." Tethys "| Maybe we should stay here. |" Vyllen "Completion > NPCs" Kolena "Unless You Suspect This Tunnel Is Going To Flood." Kate "If we stay here, we have shelter. But, then again, we aren't progressing." Tethys "| If the storm is after us, it will follow us to the village or the temple, destroying one or the other. |" Ryspor "Perhaps we should figure out some way to appease it, then?" Kolena "But Is The Storm After Us? Or Is It Only After Anyone It Can Find?" Tethys "| Why don't we ask it? |" "| Anyone a storm whisperer? |" Mari "I don't know why you are so convinced we are being chased," Mari says impatiently. "Storms are a natural phenomenon." Tethys "| Are you still convinced magic doesn't exist? |" Vyllen Can we still hear the storm? Tethys "| Meouet said it was alive or something. |" Mari "Magic is simply poorly understood science. And I have seen no proof to support this assertion. Kate "I tend to trust Meouet's Judgement when it comes to these things." Tethys "| Okay, well, the storm is alive. Explain that. |" Kate "Either way you slice it, Mari, the storm is attracted to us somehow." Tethys "| Checkmate, atheists. |" Vyllen "Hot." Tethys "| Anyone have a pickaxe? Maybe we could dwarf it up and go east or west. |" "| Screw the binary, you know? |" Kate "That hardly seems efficient, we don't have ten years." Ryspor "And I see no reason why we would even consider such an option in the first place." Mari "It did not change direction the entire time we observed it! It merely moved one direction." Mari sighs. "Arguing with the lot of you gives me a headache. Let us simply go to temple." Vyllen "Have we decided where we're supposed to be going? I say Temple." Kate Kate shrugs. "Fine with me." Temple it is! huehuehue Tethys "| Okay, but let the record show it's not my fault if it is destroyed. |" as you walk towards the temple, roll notice Vyllen "lmao whatever Ryspor Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Kolena Rolling 4dF +0 +0 (Notice) ( ) +0+0 = 1 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 wind is coming through the tunnel from the north. Vyllen Rolling 4df ( ) = 1 it gets stronger as you approach the temple. Tethys "| I think the storm might be in the tunnels. |" Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Ryspor "It does seem likely, given the amount of wind." Kate "That's a problem." Ryspor "Should we turn back?" Kate "Hmmm. As long as we can handle the wind, we should be fairly insulated down here." Vyllen "Psh, yolo. Or well... yolt? As in, you only live twice?" Tethys "| Well, it's probably a good thing for us. There don't seem to be any ventilation shafts down here, it's probably why we haven't suffocated yet. |" Kate "The storm shouldn't be able to develop enough of a charge differential to strike us." Tethys "| Maybe this is a good chance for us to talk to it, then. |" Kate "Hopefully it isn't the Denizen. Mari, this is your land, yes?" Mari Mari rolls her eye. "Feel free to shout at the weather. I am going forward." Vyllen "Same." Mari "And yes, this is my land." The tunnel curves gently to the west as you continue, and soon after, you see a grey light ahead. Kate "If you hear a voice, be polite to it." Tethys "| And no putting a bomb in it's mouth! |" Ryspor "A...bomb?" "In its mouth?" Mari "Of course. I am the model of courtesy to hallucinations." Mari makes her way towards the light. Ryspor "Would that even be possible, given its gaseous nature?" Tethys Tethys follows. Ryspor Ryspor follows as well. Tethys "| Ryspor, I'm saying we don't want a repeat of the turkey thing. |" Kate Kate warily follows. Ryspor "...Turkey thing?" Kolena "While I Am Not Sure What Meouet Meant By 'The Storm Hungers,' Mari, Meouet Does Not Seem The Sort To Give In To Foolish Beliefs. Perhaps The Storm Is Not Alive In The Traditional Sense, But It May Be Some Sort Of Phenomenon We Do Not Currently Understand." Ryspor "I have a feeling I've missed rather a lot." Tethys "| 'Oh, turns out the storm was actually a kind weather spirit or something, and we killed it. Boo-hoo, we lose.' |" Vyllen "it's totally a god or something. We should kill it for possible loot gain." Kolena "I Think It Is Reckless To Assume That Our Understanding Of Science On Alternia Applies To The New Situations We Find Ourselves In On This World." Tethys "| Kolena's right. And this is still a terrible idea. |" Kate "You would all do well to heed the seer of rage." Tethys "| You're going to have to ruck up and accept the truth that magic is real sometime. |" Vyllen "Except when it's not." Kolena "Or At Least Video Game Meta Physics." Mari Mari shrugs. "Perhaps it is some sort of gasous being. In any event, I have no interest in antagonizing anyone or thing. I merely wish to shelter until the weather is better." It takes about 20 minutes for you to reach the 'grey light' and by the time you arrive, you realize this is a hole in the ground, where something ripped it's way into the earth behind the temple, or out. The tunnel stops abruptly, and you can see where it continues on the other side. There appear to be a network of chambers and passageways going down into the planet, exposed to the air. Blossoms from the trees around the temple carpet everything, having been ripped from their branches by whatever did this. Vyllen "Neat." Ryspor "Well then." Kate so its this... giant shaft to the surface behind the temple? Tethys "| By the Condesce, that's a lot of damage. |" Kate "Wh- wow." yup kate Damn Tethys "| I guess the storm originated here? Or entered here... |" Kolena Kolena examines the walls of the hole to see if there's anything that can be gleaned about what tore it. Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Investigate) ( ) +1+0 = 1 Mari "Well, damn." Mari taps her foot, staring at the exposed earth. "We might need to go deeper, should the storm be powerful enough to do this." Tethys "| I hope nothing was over here when this happened. |" "| Nothing and noone. |" Kolena Kate "It is possible this hole has existed as long as this planet has." You don't really get much information. It's almost as if the ground was ripped, forced open, not dug Kate would like to use time (in a non-manipulative way) to diagnose the age of the hole. Is this allowed? Kolena Can I tell whether it was ripped from below or from above? no, you can't Kate ok that was to AA Kate, it's fresh within the last 24 hours Tethys Can I try investigating, to see if I recognize any of the debris in it? (Bodies, rotocraft parts...) Kate Tanks. Tethys You're welcome. Kate "This is fresh, 24 hours tops. I'd wager the storm is indeed the culprit." Mari Mari turns to the others. "I say that we venture down there, to the bottom of the pit. We can take one of those passages further into the interior." Tethys Tethys shrugs. "| Okay. |" Kolena Kolena nods. "It Is Your World." Kate Kate turns to Ryspor. "Thoughts?" Ryspor "It does seem to be our best lead at this time. It might also be prudent to investigate the temple, however. Is it open?" Kate "We couldn't break into it earlier. I would advise against it." Ryspor "Fair enough. The tunnels it is, then." Kate Kate sighs. "Who's flying with me, then?" Mari "Could you teleport us down?" Mari asks Rsypor. "It might be best if we avoided flying through open air at the moment." Ryspor "Certainly." Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 1 Or not ryspor manages to teleport himself and 1 person down Vyllen straight -'s Ryspor do i get to pick? Kate we should all roll Tethys just do yourself, and pretend it was on purpose Kate highest goes Ryspor mm, yeah Kate LL? Tethys eh, that sounds like a lot of rolls Kolena There are walls to rappel down, right? Tethys just choose someone with no athletics Kolena As someone who has had to spend time climbing with her mother for almost eight goddamned sweeps, how difficult does the climb look to Kolena? yes kate? Kate ((rolling to see who goes with him?(( nah he takes mari cause she's the one who asked Ryspor Ryspor frowns. "Oh, for GodOS' sake." Vyllen "Well?" Mari Mari frowns, looking around. "I meant all of us, not simply me and you." Kate Kate face palms. Ryspor "Well, I MEANT all of us, but apparently my powers decided to be a tad temperamental." Kate Kate grabs Tethys' hand. "Come on, I'll fly you down." Kolena "I Believe We've Been Forgotten." Tethys "| Well, I can probably get down by myself. I'm pretty athletic. You should take someone else. |" Mari "Performance issues, eh? Don't worry, it is quite common." Ryspor GT @ TA: It would appear I have accidentally left quite a lot of you behind. You may have to come up with another method of getting down here. Kate Kate nods. "Very Well." Kate puts a hand up to her scouter. @GT: Understood. Tethys May I simply flashstep down, or is it too far? Kate "Who isn't comfortable with scaling this?" Vyllen "I am." Kate "Very well." Kate takes Vyllen's hands and tries to fly him down. Ryspor "Honestly, one would think being a God Tier Space player would mean this sort of thing wouldn't happen," Ryspor grumbles as he turns on his flashlight. "It's highly embarrassing." Vyllen "Thank" Kate "Not a problem." (athletics to take him down or do I just win all the flying) Mari "It is nothing to be embarrassed about. Some people simply have trouble performing under pressure." Mari smiles at Ryspor. "If this is a recurring problem, you might look into a medicinal solution. I have seen them work wonders." you just win at flying kate Vyllen dumpthegatorade.jpg Kate kate is now soaked in orange sports drink Kolena Is the drop something Kolena would see as too dangerous to attempt, or can she do a wicked cool jump into the air and then wall jump her way safely to the bottom like a badass? Tethys And could I flashstep down? :3 i took that stunt mostly for showing off anyway Ryspor "A...medicinal solution, you say? Do you mean some sort of confidence booster?" sure tethys Kolena Fine, I'll just Flashstep too in that case. Rolling 4dF + +4 + 2 +0 (Athletics Rubric: Flashstep) ( ) +4+2+0 = 6 Wait, i don't need to roll anything unless I'm dodging an attack. Sorry. Fate point spent. Tethys Tethys spends a fate point and uses FASTER THAN THE EYE. flashsteps down like a mofo. It's very impressive. enjoy wait they flashstep TOGETHER ITS SUPER AMAZING Kolena Yeah, I assumed that's what was happening. Ryspor "In any case, I doubt it would have much effect in my...current state. I have yet to ascertain exactly how my form works." "At the very least, I appear to be tangible." Kolena Kolena lands first though. And gives a smug little nod of her head as she does so. Tethys Nuh uh. I asked to do so first. Kolena Fine, whatever. It's not worth rolling over. =P Tethys (Just kidding, that's hilarious and Tethys almost glares.) Vyllen "Nerds." Kate Kate sets Vyllen down and touches down herself. Ryspor Ryspor turns to them. "Ah, here you are! My apologies for leaving you all there. I assure you it was not intentional." Vyllen "You had one job." Tethys "| It's fine. |" Tethys takes up a sassy, I'm-better-than-you pose. "| We could handle it. |" Mari "Don't be rude! He was simply having issues performing. It could happen to any troll." Tethys Tethys suppressed a laugh. Ryspor Ryspor pinches the bridge of his nose. Vyllen "lmao." Kolena "You Should Be Careful, Mari. That Almost Sounds Like A Sexual Multiple Entendre." Tethys "| Double entendre? Is that anything like a M??nage ?? trois?" Vyllen ""lmaoo" Ryspor "Ah, no, a double entendre is when a seemingly innocuous phrase in actuality has, ah, intimate connotations." Tethys "| Not as fun. Let's get moving? |" Ryspor "Indeed." Kate Kate nods. Kolena "Yes, There Are More Appropriate Times To Discuss Etymology Than When We Are Standing In A Hole Made By An Unknown, Potential Threat." "What Is Our Next Step?" Tethys "| Let's find where these tunnels lead. |" Mari, since it's your land, roll 1d100 Mari Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 18 okay. This tunnel heads to the southeast, the one you're currently standing in Mari takes a few steps into the tunnel, beckoning to the other. "Let us see where this one leads." Vyllen "Hope it's not death. But it probably will be." I think this is a good plce to stop, so i can prep this particular encounter for next week. Is that ok bbs? Ryspor fine with me Tethys sounds good! Vyllen kk Kate lets do it :3 Tethys thanks for running! Kate tanks :3 Mari Thanks for running tonight! Tethys t'was fun :D Ryspor mhm! np don't forget wlb is tomorrow if you do that Vyllen tyty Kate Hearts cuz r20 hates math symbols WLB bb Ryspor less than three less than threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i'm gonna go dick around elsewhere and detox for a bit lololol Kolena Thanks for running, LL nini Night. Ryspor niiight Ryspor waves at all Vyllen night Tethys night! Category:Session Logs